waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dodger/Gallery
Images of Dodger from Oliver & Company. ''Oliver & Company oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-642.jpg|Dodger's paws oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-664.jpg|"Hmm." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-682.jpg|Dodger checking out a female dog oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-684.jpg|Dodger flirting oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-689.jpg|"Hiya." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-696.jpg|"Ooh." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-698.jpg|"La-de-da." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-702.jpg|Dodger observing Louie's "cat" problem oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-706.jpg|"Well, well. Looks like Louie's got a visitor." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-719.jpg|"Could be time for the Dodge to turn this into a total "cat-astrophe"." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-722.jpg|Show time for Dodger oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-739.jpg|"Ooh, you sure picked the wrong guy to get hot dogs from, kid." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-746.jpg|"Whoa! Chill out, man." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-751.jpg|"I don't eat cats." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-754.jpg|"It's too much fur." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-757.jpg|"I've been watching you,..." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-762.jpg|"...and I think you're in serious need of some professional guidance." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-768.jpg|Dodger meeting Oliver oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-773.jpg|"Now what do ya say we team up and change old Louie's mind about sharing those hot dogs?" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-781.jpg|Dodger stopping Oliver oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-784.jpg|"Hey. It'd be a snap, kid. I'm an expert at these things." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-794.jpg|"All you gotta do is learn some moves." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-800.jpg|"You know. Tempo. Ooo-cha-ba. A rhythm." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-806.jpg|"This city's got a beat. You gotta hook into it." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-816.jpg|"And once you got the beat, you can do anything." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-825.jpg|"Absitively posolutely." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-829.jpg|"The man you see before you is affectionately known as "Old Louie"." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-836.jpg|"A well-known enemy of the four-legged world." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-844.jpg|"Our mission, cat, is to liberate those all-beef kosher franks, and hightail it outta here." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-858.jpg|"Startin' to feel that rhythm?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-880.jpg|"Right... now." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-882.jpg|Dodger barking at Oliver Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-885.jpg|Dodger pretending to chase Oliver oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-903.jpg|Dodger stealing Louie's sausages while Oliver distracts Louie oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-908.jpg|Dodger giggling oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-935.jpg|Dodger humming a few words for his upcoming song oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-938.jpg|"Hey,..." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-941.jpg|"... you really got that rhythm, kid." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-960.jpg|"We?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-971.jpg|"Listen, kid. I hate to break it to ya, but the dynamic duo is now the dynamic uno." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-986.jpg|"What I mean is, our partnership is herewith dissolved." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-998.jpg|"Fairs are for tourists, kid. Consider it a free lesson in street savoir-faire..." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1006.jpg|"... from New York's coolest quadruped." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1012.jpg|"Check ya later." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1021.jpg|Dodger trying to lose Oliver Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1032.jpg|Oliver ahead of Dodger 1 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1036.jpg|Oliver ahead of Dodger 2 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1038.jpg|Dodger thinks he lost Oliver... oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1039.jpg|... until he suddenly notices him in front of him oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1043.jpg|"Ya want 'em? Come and get 'em." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1047.jpg|Dodger howling oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1060.jpg|Dodger singing "Why Should I Worry" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1085.jpg|Dodger on a cement truck while singing "Why Should I Worry" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1125.jpg|Dodger walking in cement while singing "Why Should I Worry" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1143.jpg|"Why should I worry?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1152.jpg|"Why should I care?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1173.jpg|Dodger on a heating vent while singing "Why Should I Worry" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1188.jpg|Dodger drying up oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1206.jpg|Dodger tricking Oliver Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1209.jpg|Dodger's trick worked oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1218.jpg|Dodger with sunglasses singing "Why Should I Worry" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1264.jpg|Dodger on a piano in "Why Should I Worry" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1274.jpg|Dodger with sunglasses still singing oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1285.jpg|Dodger jumping oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1286.jpg|Dodger falling oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1287.jpg|Dodger safely landing in a fruit and vegetable market oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1289.jpg|Dodger jumping to and on a hot dog cart's umbrella oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1292.jpg|Dodger on a car Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1299.jpg|Dodger followed by Oliver oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1311.jpg|Dodger singing "Why Should I Worry" while on top of the car oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1328.jpg|Dodger spooking the driver (lady) whose car he was on top of oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1354.jpg|New York City dogs following Dodger in "Why Should I Worry" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1369.jpg|Dodger howling with the dogs Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1392.jpg|Dodger howling as Oliver still follows him Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1402.jpg|Dodger still being followed by Oliver oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1698.jpg|"Hey. Whoa. Whoa. Cool it, Dodger fans." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1704.jpg|I'd like to introduce you to... your dinner. Hot dogs a la Dodger." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1737.jpg|"Let me tell you, Rita. It was tough. Only I could have done it." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1746.jpg|Dodger telling the story of how he got the hot dogs to his pals: "Picture the city. Eighth and Broadway. The crowds hustling." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1757.jpg|"The traffic roaring." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1761.jpg|"The hot dogs are sizzling." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1771.jpg|"Enter Dodger, one bad puppy." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1776.jpg|"Not just out for himself, but community minded. But he's not the only one out there." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1785.jpg|"Enter the opposition." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1794.jpg|Dodger's silhouette of his "monster" in the story: "A greedy, ugly, psychotic monster..." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1800.jpg|"With razor-sharp claws, dripping fangs, and nine lives, all of them hungry." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1813.jpg|"He comes at me, eyes burning. I knew my time had come." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1821.jpg|"Suddenly..." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1825.jpg|Dodger and the gang spooked oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1835.jpg|Dodger spooked and hiding behind the T.V. chair oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1873.jpg|Dodger relieved when he finds out that the thing that spooked him and his pals is none other than Oliver oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1923.jpg|"Hey, kitty. What took you so long?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1941.jpg|Dodger mocked by friends about his "monster" story oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1951.jpg|"Hey, keep it down, guys. The game's on." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1956.jpg|Dodger annoyed by Tito oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1964.jpg|"Hey, Tito, cool it, man." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1973.jpg|"Hey, Tito!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1974.jpg|"Look!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1977.jpg|Dodger dogpiling Tito oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1979.jpg|Dodger dogpiling Francis oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1987.jpg|Dodger dogpiling Einstein oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2018.jpg|Dogpile! oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2031.jpg|Dodger and the gang welcoming their master, Fagin home oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2040.jpg|Dodger and the gang glad Fagin is home oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2048.jpg|Dodger and Francis hugged by Fagin oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2118.jpg|Dodger and the gang upset with Roscoe and DeSoto's arrival oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2140.jpg|Dodger and Rita upset over Roscoe and DeSoto's arrival oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2350.jpg|Dodger and the gang taunted by Roscoe oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2419.jpg|"Hey, Roscoe. Roscoe." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2426.jpg|"Is this us losing our sense of humor?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2548.jpg|Dodger and the gang frightened after DeSoto destroys their stuff Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2559.jpg|Dodger protecting Oliver oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2568.jpg|Dodger standing up to Roscoe and DeSoto: "That's enough, Roscoe." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2572.jpg|Dodger and the gang protecting Oliver Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2602.jpg|Dodger and the gang still protecting Oliver oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2649.jpg|"Alright, kid. What did I tell you guys? Old Dodge can really pick 'em, huh?" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2652.jpg|Dodger's high five paw trick oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2669.jpg|Dodger and the gang watching Fagin go to his chair oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2683.jpg|Dodger and the gang sad for Fagin oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2686.jpg|Dodger and the gang coming to Fagin so as to cheer him up oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2706.jpg|Dodger bringing a stool for Fagin's feet Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2795.jpg|Dodger revealing Oliver to Fagin when Fagin asks which one of them scratched DeSoto's nose oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2839.jpg|Dodger pressing the rest button for Fagin's chair oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2890.jpg|Dodger sitting next to Fagin and Oliver as Fagin reads a bedtime story to Oliver and the dogs oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2997.jpg|Dodger turning off the lights oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3028.jpg|Dodger going to his bed oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3041.jpg|Dodger sleeping Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3069.jpg|Oliver nuzzling next to Dodger Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3074.jpg|Dodger noticing Oliver sleeping next to him oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3089.jpg|Dodger can't understand why Oliver is sleeping with him but then, he finally does, smiles, and goes to sleep Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3105.jpg|Dodger and Oliver asleep at last Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3108.jpg|Everyone asleep Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3160.jpg|Dodger, Oliver, and the gang riding in Fagin's scooter through traffic Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3164.jpg|Dodger, Oliver, and the gang riding in Fagin's scooter away from traffic Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3171.jpg|Dodger, Oliver, and the gang riding in Fagin's scooter oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3181.jpg|Dodger left responsible and in charge of Oliver by Fagin Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3186.jpg|Dodger noogying Oliver oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3237.jpg|Dodger forming a plan on how to help Fagin oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3249.jpg|"Come on. We'll start on Columbus Avenue." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3282.jpg|"Hey. When you got your pals, you got all ya need." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3320.jpg|Dodger, Oliver, Rita, and the gang dancing on the streets in "Streets of Gold" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3375.jpg|Dodger saving Oliver from traffic in "Streets of Gold" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3397.jpg|Dodger and the gang growling at a vicious alley dog who was chasing Oliver while Rita sings "Streets of Gold" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3407.jpg|Dodger and the gang finding Oliver's "barking" amusing a bit in "Streets of Gold" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3408.jpg|Dodger, Oliver, and the gang moving on oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3417.jpg|Dodger and the gang stopping oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3420.jpg|Dodger noticing Jenny's (unknown to them) limo car oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3432.jpg|Dodger forming a plan on how to steal the car's radio oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3443.jpg|Dodger with Rita oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3446.jpg|"Francis?" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3472.jpg|Dodger, Oliver, and the gang executing his plan oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3712.jpg|"Let's get outta here!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3766.jpg|"You were supposed to keep an eye on him, Tito!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3782.jpg|"Tito, come with me." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3785.jpg|"The rest of you we... Get back to Fagin." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3793.jpg|Dodger and Tito following Oliver oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3815.jpg|Dodger noticing Tito trying to recover Oliver on his own oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3816.jpg|Dodger stopping him oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3817.jpg|Dodger holding him oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4455.jpg|Dodger and Tito returning to the rest of the gang oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4463.jpg|"We tailed him all the way up the Park. We never had a chance." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4516.jpg|Dodger breaking up Francis and Tito's argument oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4533.jpg|Dodger explaining whom to take care of first oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4553.jpg|Dodger devising a plan on how to "rescue" Oliver from Jenny oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4934.jpg|"All right, listen up. We checked it out. All we gotta do is..." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4936.jpg|Dodger and the gang noticing Winston banging on something oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4972.jpg|"Einy. Get outta there!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5006.jpg|Dodger and the gang sneaking into the house while Francis distracts Winston oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5078.jpg|"We're here for the kid, remember? Now let's get him and go." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5082.jpg|Dodger and the gang sniffing around the place for Oliver oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5114.jpg|Dodger meeting Georgette oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5144.jpg|"You're barkin' up the wrong tree. It's not you I'm after." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5172.jpg|Dodger given an uninteresting education by Georgette about herself oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5188.jpg|Dodger briefed harshly by Georgette oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5191.jpg|"Oooh, and we're all very impressed." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5194.jpg|"Right, guys?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5271.jpg|"Relax, champ. We'll leave as soon as we get our cat." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5315.jpg|Dodger and the gang's stealth mode in Georgette's room oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5338.jpg|Dodger and the gang watching Oliver sleep on his pillow oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5367.jpg|Dodger and Rita escaping through the fire escape oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5385.jpg|Dodger checking on Tito oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5436.jpg|"And how about Tito and Miss Six-Time National Champion?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5472.jpg|Dodger and the gang confused about Oliver's behavior oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5494.jpg|"What do you mean, kid?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5498.jpg|"You're in the gang." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5506.jpg|"The gang means family. We risked a lot to get you outta there." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5528.jpg|"What? This place is not good enough for you any more? Don't wanna mix with the riffraff?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5562.jpg|"You wanna leave? Fine! There's the door." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5576.jpg|"You lighten up!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5582.jpg|"If he doesn't like it, let him go." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5585.jpg|Dodger on the chair; upset 1 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5616.jpg|Dodger on the chair; upset 2 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6001.jpg|Dodger as "Sykes" shaking hands with Fagin oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6005.jpg|Dodger puzzled by Fagin's bravery oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6035.jpg|Dodger, Fagin, (and Oliver in Fagin's pocket) seen on 1 of Sykes' security camera screens oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6085.jpg|Dodger, Fagin, and Oliver going down the elevator oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6103.jpg|Dodger, Fagin, and Oliver entering Sykes' office oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6168.jpg|Dodger puzzled by Fagin's clumsiness oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6178.jpg|Dodger, Fagin, and Oliver surrounded by Roscoe and DeSoto oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6181.jpg|Dodger protecting Fagin oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6198.jpg|Dodger fighting off Roscoe and DeSoto to protect Fagin while Fagin discusses his plan to Sykes properly and loudly this time oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6232.jpg|Dodger laying injured and unconscious on the floor due to the attack oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6249.jpg|Fagin coming to Dodger's aid Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6282.jpg|Fagin and Oliver coming to Dodger's aid after the attack by Roscoe and DeSoto oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6377.jpg|Dodger rejoining the gang oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6387.jpg|"Hey, Rita. They never laid a paw on me." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6700.jpg|Dodger shocked to witness Jenny kidnapped and Oliver tossed out by Sykes oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6701.jpg|Dodger running to Oliver Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6724.jpg|Dodger coming to Oliver's aid Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6737.jpg|"Don't worry, kid. We'll get her back." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6745.jpg|"Hey. Absitively, kid." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6755.jpg|Dodger and everyone else to the rescue oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6794.jpg|Dodger devising a plan to get into Sykes' warehouse in order to rescue Jenny oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6801.jpg|Dodger has an idea oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6820.jpg|Dodger inspecting his plan oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6822.jpg|"Francis, you all set?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6837.jpg|"Maestro?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6843.jpg|"Ready, kid?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6930.jpg|Dodger and the company sneaking into Sykes' warehouse oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6934.jpg|"And remember, quiet." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6940.jpg|Dodger and the gang surprised at Georgette's screaming Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6964.jpg|Dodger, Oliver, and the gang spotted by 1 of Sykes' security cameras and tells Tito to take care of it oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6988.jpg|Dodger seen on 1 of Sykes' monitor screens Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7003.jpg|Dodger, Oliver, and the gang watching Jenny and Sykes oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7014.jpg|Dodger forming a plan on how to distract Sykes and rescue Jenny oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7068.jpg|Dodger coming to Jenny while Sykes is distracted oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7129.jpg|Dodger, Oliver, and the gang with Jenny oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7152.jpg|Francis, is the coast clear? Francis!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7160.jpg|Dodger figuring out on how to escape oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7162.jpg|"Yo, Tito, hot-wire." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7218.jpg|Dodger and the company about to be rescued by a crane oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7221.jpg|"Come on, Tito." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7226.jpg|Dodger and the company saved by a crane 1 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7239.jpg|Dodger and the company saved by a crane 2 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7250.jpg|Dodger and the company falling after Sykes destroys the crane's controls oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7263.jpg|Dodger and Tito sliding, along with the rest of the company, unfortunately ending up in front of Sykes and his dogs Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7289.jpg|Dodger and the company rescued by Fagin 1 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7331.jpg|Dodger and the company rescued by Fagin 2 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7348.jpg|Dodger and the company rescued by Fagin 3 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7366.jpg|Dodger and the company rescued by Fagin 4 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7368.jpg|Dodger and the company rescued by Fagin 5 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7389.jpg|Dodger and the company rescued by Fagin 6 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7397.jpg|Dodger and the company growling at their enemies oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7434.jpg|Dodger to Oliver's rescue 1 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7438.jpg|Dodger to Oliver's rescue 2 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7442.jpg|Dodger pushing Roscoe out the window Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7447.jpg|Dodger vs. Roscoe Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7450.jpg|Roscoe holding on to Dodger's scarf before falling to his near-death Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7454.jpg|Dodger allowing Roscoe to fall to his death Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7467.jpg|DeSoto avenging Roscoe's death by trying to kill Dodger oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7484.jpg|Dodger to Oliver's rescue 3 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7542.jpg|Dodger and Oliver jumping on Sykes to save Jenny oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7543.jpg|Dodger and Oliver fighting off Sykes oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7561.jpg|Sykes throwing Dodger off oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7617.jpg|Dodger approaching with a "thought to be dead" Oliver oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7643.jpg|Dodger handing Oliver to Jenny Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7650.jpg|Dodger sad over Oliver's "death" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7678.jpg|Dodger happy when Jenny finds out Oliver's alive Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7688.jpg|Dodger and the gang accepted as Jenny's new best friends Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7744.jpg|Dodger and Einstein at Jenny's birthday party oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7748.jpg|Dodger and the company at Jenny's birthday party Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7875.jpg|Dodger and the gang giving birthday gifts to Jenny Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7881.jpg|Jenny thanking Dodger and the gang for the gifts Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7996.jpg|"Listen, kid, ahh,..." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8002.jpg|"... you just want to hang out or anything..." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8013.jpg|"Hey, whoa!" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8040.jpg|"Hey, whoa, kid." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8041.jpg|"Do you think you can handle the champ?" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8050.jpg|Oliver's high five paw trick (courtesy of Dodger) Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8058.jpg|"Hey, you're okay... for a cat." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8063.jpg|"We'll keep a spot open for ya in the gang..." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8067.jpg|"... vice president, uptown chapter." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8076.jpg|"Later, kid." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8078.jpg|Dodger leaves oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8085.jpg|Dodger singing "Why Should I Worry" reprise oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8106.jpg|Dodger and Rita singing "Why Should I Worry" reprise oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8112.jpg|Dodger and the gang singing "Why Should I Worry" reprise 1 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8122.jpg|Dodger and the gang singing "Why Should I Worry" reprise 2 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8147.jpg|Dodger and Tito singing "Why Should I Worry" reprise oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8152.jpg|Dodger and Tito checking out some female dogs in the "Why Should I Worry" reprise oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8153.jpg|Dodger pulled away from some female dogs he and Tito are checking out by Rita in "Why Should I Worry" reprise oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8158.jpg|Dodger and the gang hopping from car to car in "Why Should I Worry" reprise 1 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8163.jpg|Dodger and the gang hopping from car to car in "Why Should I Worry" reprise 2 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8172.jpg|Dodger and the gang singing "Why Should I Worry" reprise 3 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8176.jpg|Dodger and the gang hopping into Fagin's scooter while still singing "Why Should I Worry" reprise oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8177.jpg|Dodger and the gang landing into Fagin's scooter in "Why Should I Worry" reprise oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8181.jpg|Dodger and the gang riding in Fagin's scooter back home while still singing "Why Should I Worry" reprise oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8183.jpg|Dodger and the gang riding in Fagin's scooter back home through traffic while still singing "Why Should I Worry" reprise ''House of Mouse House of Mouse - the jungle book meet oliver & company.jpg|Dodger seen during the intro Dodger HouseofMouse.jpg Dodger_in_House_of_Mouse.jpg Oliver Dodger house of mouse.jpg PetShopDogs.jpg|Dodger leading the Pet Shop Dogs band Dodgerlafayettejockattackpete.jpg|Dodger, Jock, and Lafayette attacking Pete Dodgerlafayettejockchasepete.jpg|Dodger, Jock, and Lafayette chasing Pete Disney Parks Dodger Disneyland.jpg|Dodger at Disneyland. Category:Character galleries Category:Oliver & Company galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries